Joie de Vivre
by LitLove
Summary: Collection of my drabbles. 100-word-count each. LITERATI. Mostly post-series and/or AU.
1. Complications

**A/N:** This is the first and only author's note for this story. There are these drabbles coming to my mind and I simple have to write them down. As far as word-count in Word really works all of my drabbles should really be only 100 words long. This is nothing spectacular, but I just wanted to share this with you awesome people. Naturally they are LIT (what a surprise ... d'oh!). T-rating for some swearing (guys, we talk about Jess here) and mentioning of adult-themes (guys, we talk about _Jess and Rory_ here). Reviews make my day. ;)

ENJOY! :D

**Disclaimer **(for this an every following chapter)**: **Gilmore Girls don't belong to me ... sadly, but true. This is only for fun.

* * *

><p><em>#1: Complications<em>

They told him to wait in that particular area.

He wasn't one of those guys who were keen on or really good at waiting and also now really wasn't the best time to tell him to wait somewhere not in reaching distance of Rory. When one of them said it the first time he scowled and hissed to _'fuck_ _off'_ and let him get to his wife right now.

They gave him a reassuring smile and promised him to give him details as soon as possible. Sometimes, they said, complications at giving birth just couldn't be foreseen.

Jess kept swearing.


	2. Union

_#2: Union_

When Rory put the ring on Jess' finger he felt like he finally reached the end of an exhausting journey. She was his now. He was hers.

When he stated that she had to marry him, not asking her or suggesting it, but stating the fact that they simply belonged together and had to make it legal, she instantly knew that he was right. Because for them it was the simplest truth.

When Jess put the ring on Rorys finger she felt the beginning of an exhausting journey. But also the only kind of journey she ever wanted to take.


	3. Distraction

_#3: Distraction_

His beloved leather jacket went missing somewhere after Davenport and he nearly cried when he discovered it.

He must have forgotten it at this diner, where they stopped one afternoon for a late lunch. She distracted him – so very un-Rory like – dragged him to the restrooms and let him fuck her into next Tuesday. Jess simply didn't _remember_ his jacket.

Rory felt so bad about it that when they passed a shopping mall she bought him a new one.

She would never know that he also would gladly forget this one if she ever decided to be so distracting again.


	4. Cute

_#4: Cute_

She can't help it, but when he stands at the sink and peels potatoes he's cute.

She told him once and he raised an eyebrow at her and said that it's _not_ cute, but simply _necessary_ if she wants to be fed. It's not like she comes up with any meal on her own (except when she's ordering take out). She just giggles and doesn't mention it again, just watches as he continues to peel one vegetable after another.

He doesn't know, but it's not the potato which makes the process cute, but his tongue unintentionally stucking out in concentration.


	5. Curtain

_#5: Curtain_

Jess wanted green curtains; Rory argued yellow would fit them better.

He said the yellow she chose looked like puke; she countered the green ones looked like snot. It seemed like they were into bodily fluids that afternoon.

They argued some more, stating that these should be the curtains for their parlor, where they would welcome guests. And where said guests should feel comfortable. Neither puke nor snot would help with that.

They pointed at some red curtains. The idea was abandoned fast when they realized they looked like blood (another bodily fluid).

In the end they bought cream-colored ones.


	6. BlackBerry

_#6: BlackBerry_

When she met up with him while the campaign-trail stopped in Philadelphia, the first thing she noticed on him wasn't his confident demeanor, nor that he looked _ridiculously_ handsome. No, it was the BlackBerry in his pocket.

He, the one who wouldn't let a cell phone come nearer then five feet back in the days, actually owned a BlackBerry now.

She asked him about it right away. He simply shrugged and said he lost a bet.

Weeks later he confessed he only bought the phone because he never wanted to miss a call or a message from her ever again.


	7. Family

_#7: Family_

It was mentioned in a side comment; to start a family. Of their own.

They had a comfortable life, both enjoying their jobs. Both being happy with each other.

Still, both also seemed to miss something. And one night, while she told him about one of her colleagues bringing her newborn son to the office, and smiling blissfully when telling that the boy fell asleep in her arms, he smiled back and said, "You're going to be an amazing mother."

"You think?" she asked.

"Huh," he smirked, "we just have to find out, don't we?" And then he kissed her.


End file.
